narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zenryoku
Category:Anti-Mass Delete Zenryoku is a Kage ranked missing-nin who originates from the Land of Fire. He was born with the powerful Kekkei Genkai the Lava Release. Appearance Zenryoku is a reasonably tall person with a shaven head following the general aspects of Buddhism. He has a very solid and muscular physical body crafted through his long years of training in the martial arts. He wears a open topped robe across his top body covering his shoulders and arms but revealing the majority of his frontal body. The arms are tied with white ribbons than extend from his elbow down to his wrists. His lower body is covered with standard cloth trousers wth white cloth hanging ontop and bound to the top of the trousers with a belt fitted with attachements for various weapons. He wears simple black and gold crested sandles. Personality Zenryoku has a very calm and collected interlectual mind, whom percieves everything around him and always thinking about the situations that hes in. He has trained his mind to never allow anger or emotion through the creation of the Sixth Sense technique which allowed him to attain the state of Zen. The majority of his personality comes from the long rigorous training and dedication to the martial arts, always showing everyone even enemies respect and greetings as per the proper way of the martial arts. He can be friendly and just and is never defeated through the use of emotion or antagonisation of others through spiteful and aggrivating speech. Abilities Genjutsu Zenryoku has shown adept ability in the useage of genjutsu being capable of using high level techniques such as the Bringer-of-Darkness Technique to effectively blind their opponent by creating covering them in darkness, and can even put his opponents or a large number of people to sleep with the Temple of Nirvana Technique. He has also displayed substantial knowledge in various genjutsu techniques and how to appropriately deal with genjutsu users and their techniques in difficult situations. Ninjutsu Zenryoku is a very powerful and highly skilled ninja capable of utilizing the Body Flicker Technique to travel over fast distances in matter of seconds. He is also able to manipulate his chakra enabling him to take flight via the Flight Technique. Zenryoku's link to the Hawk Summoning contract grants him access to a multitude of ninjutsu relating to hawks, such as the Scattering Hawks Technique to split into hawks as a defensive measure to avoid techniques or to travel accross distances disquised as random hawks making it a good scouting technique. Summoning Contract Zenryoku has signed the Hawks summoning contract. Through it he has become friends with several hawks summonings which he used in aide in combat. The most commonly summoned partner is the thunder hawk Quezacotl. Other Known Hawk Summons that are commonly used by Zenryoku are Nahuatl the earth natured hawk, Ehacatl the wind natured hawk, Omecihuatl the water natured hawk and Menthu the fire natured hawk. Aswell as the hawks Zenryoku is also capable of summoning the Red Panda. Nature Transformation Zenryoku is capable of using the Earth Release and Fire Release natures which grants him access to the Lava Release Kekkei Genkai. Through the Earth Release nature Zenryoku is capable of manipulating the earth on a large scale to create the Earth Release: Master of the Land Technique a technique devloped by himself which can literally change and alter the terrain on a grand scale. He can also change the terrain to suit a situation within combat either raising the ground or lowering by use of the Earth Release: Moving Earth Core or he can simply create solid mud walls as a means of defence against water style ninjutsu by using the Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall. Through his Fire Release nature Zenryoku can mold his chakra into his stomach and lungs and release a powerful fireball Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Or by Kneading the fire chakra in his body he can release from his mouth a huge jet of fire that erupts into a intensly powerful wall of flames via the Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation. By combining his shurikenjutsu and fire chakra he can release a effective barrage of flaming shuriken that remain ablaze for a considerable time through use of the Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson. By moulding together his earth and fire release natures Zenryoku can perform powerful advanced lava techniques. Through the use of the Lava Release: Molten Earth Terror Forming Technique he can rapidly alter and change the terrain into a dangerous battlefield. He can release from his mouth a deadly Pyroclastic cloud Lava Release: Pyroclastic Density Current Technique. His lava release can be manipulated to be used in a versitile way by aiding his taijutsu techniques with the Lava Release: Scalding Slime Technique by covering his limbs in a sticky lava substance that burns on contact. Taijutsu Zenryoku is considered a highly skilled and some even consider him a master in the arts of Taijutsu. Showing great deal of Knowledge of a vast array of taijutsu techniques and knowledge and understanding of the mechanics of the human body and understanding their strengths and weaknesses and applying both in combat. Zenryoku also developed the Elder Teachings: Sixth Sense which grants him an enhanced perceptial ability in combat and access to Elder Teachings: Springtime Flowing Willow Palm. Kenjutsu Background Quotes * "Victory is reserved for those who are willing to pay it's price." Trivia